


Your Heart Is Cold

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive, Isolation, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mildly Dubious Consent, Peter Lukas is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Martin only responds to Peter now.





	Your Heart Is Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/gifts).



Nobody knows it, but Peter is _always_ at the Institute. He knows everything that is going on, what everyone is doing; when the Archivist returns to the Institute, Peter follows him closely from his dimension, taking joy in the fact the Archivist is ignorant of his presence. It's always a pleasure to deceive another power, especially right in its own heart.

So when his Martin finally has his encounter with the Archivist, Peter is there to witness it from the shadows, hearing every single word and feeling every shift of emotion in Martin's brain. It's easy to keep track of the latter now that such movements are so rare, now that Martin's mind is wide open to him.

"I need to go," Martin says to the Archivist, leaving him behind so he can come to Peter.

Well, go to Elias's office, where Martin thinks Peter is. In reality, Peter trails after Martin, walking closely behind him but not touching him as they head towards Elias's locked office. Nobody can see Peter when he's walking in the dimension of the Lonely, but nobody _wants_ to see Martin; he is an outcast in the Institute now, suspicious because of his undeniable connection to Peter. This isolation had hurt Martin in the past, it still does. But that hurt is merely a distant echo now; the surface of Martin's mind has become a blank plane, responding to nothing.

Nothing except Peter.

It's only when they're at the door of Elias's office and Martin is opening the door when Peter reaches out from his dimension, wrapping his fingers around Martin's wrist. Martin tenses instantly, head snapping around as he stares at Peter with wide, alarmed eyes. Peter smirks to him as he shoves Martin into Elias's office, closing the door swiftly behind them.

"I see you finally met the Archivist again," he says, locking the door. He can sense how Martin shudders behind him, and it sends a delighted little tremor running down Peter's own spine. "Was it good for you?"

The flare of hurt is sharp and bright like a light in Martin's mind, rippling there as Peter turns to face him fully. On the outside, Martin looks a little confused, as if he doesn't know the answer. His fingers are twitching, like they want to curl up against his palms.

Eventually, the fingers relax, and Martin sighs softly.

"It was good to see him again," Martin says. He means the words, which would disappoint Peter if it wasn't so expected. "He seems to have settled in well. I'm glad for that."

"That doesn't change anything."

Martin says nothing to that, but Peter can see that he is tense, and he isn't looking Peter in the eye. Peter ignores that as he strides over to Martin, reaching out to grab Martin by the scruff of his neck. Martin doesn't outwardly react to that either, but Peter can sense reluctance from him when he pulls Martin over, resting his other hand on Martin's waist.

"You are still mine." He slides his hand up to Martin's hair, pulling his head slowly backward so Martin has no choice but to look at him. "That's what promises mean, Martin."

Martin swallows, but he nods his understanding. Peter smirks to him, closing his eyes as he leans in for a kiss.

He can sense a flood of emotions rising from the depths of Martin's mind, filling it with a storm. Then it settles down, it all settles down, and Martin kisses him back.


End file.
